Glimmer of Hope
by Kaede Dochi
Summary: Kingdom Hearts is a game that mainly revolves around sora trying to find his friends. Though there are some others that want to meet their old friends as well. FFVII characters reunited!


**This story is somewhat like the storyline of Kingdom Hearts it is just that I changed the quotes to better fit the plot, I hope that no one minds!**

**_by the way, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the other characters within the game_**

* * *

I ran quickly, so quickly that I couldn't bring into reality of where I was really running. Dark beings were coming up from the earth, swarming and attacking me in large numbers. I tried to fight them off in the beginning, I had thought that fighting Riku for all those years would have possibly raised my ability to fight… guess that wasn't the case. One on one these dark beings were easy, but when you are greatly outnumbered that is really not the case. So I continued running until say a dim light outside of an accessory building. I charged inside hoping to see a friendly face. 

I got a face, maybe not a friendly one, but I got a human face, "Hey Kid! What do you think you doin' bargin' in here like that?" He was a grumpy old man, but I would face him over a dark blob any day.

"Well you see, there are these dark things…"

"Ya mean those damn heartless? They havn't been causin' nothing but trouble around these parts," He paused and seemed to be talking to himself, "Its times like these when I wish that things were like they were in the good old days…"

"Well, sorry Old Man, but people aren't going to ever be nice to eachother, they weren't back then and they won't be now. No matter how perfect you think the 'good old days' were…"

He interrupted me, "No you numbskull! I… Ah… never mind, you ain't worth it. And get out of my store! And the name is not 'Old Man' its Cid!" And with that he started to push me out of the door.

Before I could say anything I was shoved out the door and standing face to face (more like face to stomach, he was really tall) with a man and his big sword thing. Quickly I drew my blade and dashed towards him. With a large leap I dove, and with the push of a firm hand I was sent flying down the street to the lower level of the town entrance. I saw the man walk before me along with a small petite-framed girl in really short shorts. Everything went black.

* * *

I tried to open my eyes but they felt heavy. Suddenly I heard a voice, " Hey I think he's waking up!" I felt a presence a few inches above my face, "Gosh, he looks a lot like… never mind, hey kid wake up!"

* * *

The man who attacked me, his name is Leon. The woman with him, her name is Yuffie. They told me that my blade was really called a Keyblade and it is used only to fight heartless. They told me I was special. 

"Well, Leon, how come you are so special?"

"Excuse Me?!"

"You know, why are you so strong?"

"Well, I…"

The young woman interrupted, "I taught him! He needed to know how to fight so I used my super ninja skills to teach him! You see, I am the single white rose of Wutai! The…" Leon cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth.

"First off, she didn't teach me, and second, she is a spoiled princess from another world, nothing more." His face softened a little, "Sora, Yuffie lost her home just like you did, she is trying to find her friends just like you are."

I instantly started to admire the hyper ninja, "How are you doing? Have you found any so far? Do you still have hope of finding the rest?"

She smiled widely, "Woah, kid slow down! I guess that it is going well, yes I have found a few, and yes, there is always hope."

Instantly my day got a little brighter.

And the day just kept on getting better, besides having to fight a big armor dude, I met two people that could take me to my friends. Although that was only if I helped them find there king, but it was an even exchange, I think.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was trying to convince a goat that I could fight. 

"Aww, c'mon we can fight! Just Look at us!"

The goat, Phil I think his name was, looked Goofy, Donald, and I up and down, "I don't see it, sorry kid." And he went back to what he was doing.

Depressed, my party and I walked towards the world exit. On the way there I spotted a man with blonde spiked hair that even I was jealous of. He looked to be in an even worse mood than I was. I decided to try to cheer him up.

"Hi my name is Sora, do you work here?" I put the biggest smile on my face that I could.

"No I fight here, why?" He seemed a little angry I was starting to think that this was a bad idea.

"You just looked a little down," I stood up from my kneeling position about to leave, and then he started talking.

"Wouldn't you be a little depressed if you had given up all hope of finding the ones that you love more than anything else?"

"Don't worry, like my hyper ninja friend said, 'there is always hope,' She is trying to find some friends of hers too, same for me really… Hey we should start a club!"

"Did you just say 'hyper ninja'?" I nodded, "What is her name… oh never mind forget I asked that." He turned to walk away.

I did the same but right before I walked out to the gummi ship I spoke up, "Her name is Yuffie…" He quickly turned to look at me and I saw the same glimmer of hope that Yuffie had in her eyes.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please Review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! **


End file.
